Dice
by MzShellSan
Summary: 5 times that Tyki demands a rematch (of the infamous poker game) and the 1 time that he already knows that he's going to lose but doesn't care. Written for Day 10 of my writing challenge: Dice


**30 Day Writing Challenge**

**Day Ten: **Dice

**Fandom: ** Man

**Pairing: **Poker Pair, Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker

**Disclaimer: **I do not own man

**Dice**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The first time that Tyki loses to Allen walker, he's shocked and amused. He knew that he'd been played, even if he didn't know how, and he was reluctantly impressed by the unexpected skill. It piqued his interest. But there was also another part of him that felt annoyed at the loss, determined to win should they ever meet again.

That time came when he spotted Allen working a small group at a casino, smiling innocently as he purposefully lost a hand.

"Mind if I join?" Tyki requested, sliding over to the poker playing table.

Allen's eyes narrowed for a moment before he shrugged. "Sure." He agreed, the rest of the table having nodded in agreement. "Buy in is two hundred."

Tyki didn't even blink as he placed the money on the table. "Sounds good."

After that, the cards were dealt and he observed as Allen sat there innocently, small smile on his face belying none of the smug satisfaction that he'd gotten used to seeing.

When the cards went down, Tyki thought for sure he had it down.

"I win." Allen exclaimed in false excitement. "That's only the second time tonight."

Tyki frowned as he looked over at the boy's cards and noted that his four of a kind in Queens, did in fact beat the full house of Aces and Kings that he'd been sporting. Damn.

"Care for another round so we can win it back?" One of the older men asked, eye's narrowed at Allen. He'd put a lot of money in for that bet.

Allen shook his head. "I think I had better quit while I'm ahead. Luck's not been on my side up until now."

As the boy left them, cash in hand (what was that, three hundred dollars?), he caught Allen's eye, smirking a little when he got a wink before he disappeared into the night.

Perhaps he could challenge the boy to something else then another time.

The second time he got his chance to corner Allen for a rematch was just after he'd finished working a case and promptly ruining the Earl's plans. But Tyki couldn't care less about that.

"How about a game of blackjack this time?" He suggested.

Allen jumped in surprise, swinging around from where he'd just shut the door to his room. "Oh it's just you. Don't scare me like that."

Tyki frowned, huffing. "What do you mean 'just you'? Maybe I should try to kill you while I'm here instead if you're going to be like that."

Rolling is eyes, Allen shook his head. "Do whatever you want. It's not like I'm about to stop you." He scoffed.

Raising an eyebrow, Tyki smirked. "Whatever I want? Those are dangerous words, boy. You sure you're going to be able to live up to them?" He drawled, leering at the younger boy's body openly.

The white haired boy, to his credit, didn't so much as blush as he looked at Tyki. "Don't be an idiot. I'm not some cheap whore that you can aim for without so much as buying a drink first." He informed, smirking forming at Tyki's reaction to those words.

Coughing a little, the Noah shook his head. "I never said you were. But regardless, I was honestly only here for a couple games of blackjack. Give me a chance to win my money back."

For a moment he thought he'd have to try harder to convince Allen to play with him, but then the boy shrugged. "Sure. I doubt you'll be winning anything though."

"I'll deal, I don't trust you." Tyki informed, well aware that this was one of the few games that favours the player, but unwilling to let Allen have an easy way to cheat.

Allen didn't seem concerned though, shrugging in agreement. "Sure. You can even drop the drawing rule. You can stop at sixteen just like a normal player." He offered.

Tyki narrowed his eyes. "You think I need a handicap, _boy_."

Shrugging, the exorcist smirked back. "I don't know. Do you?"

"I'll play normally."

"Suit yourself."

Tyki huffed before pulling out a deck of card and beginning to deal, watching Allen carefully just like last time. He still couldn't find the moment that Allen cheated, but it definitely happened because there was no way that he'd get a blackjack otherwise. The noah had made sure of that.

"Well that's a shame." Allen informed him, grabbing the money they'd bet on, twenty dollars each just to start with and giving Tyki a pitying look. "Better luck next time."

The third time he demanded a rematch, it was so something he was positive Allen couldn't cheat at. Roulette.

"Gonna let me win this time?" Tyki asked, joining Allen at the table he was working.

Allen smirked in lieu of an answer, and for the first time, Tyki noted how dark it was, very far from the innocence that he usually portrayed.

(Part of his liked to think that he brought that out in Allen, and wasn't that a delicious thought?)

They played three rounds and every single time, Allen won.

There wasn't really disappointment this time, only the feeling of being vaguely amazed.

"Wow, I'm so lucky tonight." Allen hummed, grinning innocently at the other participants.

It was so fake that Tyki had to fight not to laugh.

"I guess I'm calling it a night." He decided, giving in. However Allen was doing it, he wasn't about to stick around and keep trying for a lost cause.

Allen pouted at him as he waved goodbye, clearly fighting the urge to smirk.

What an bastard.

By the fourth time, Tyki was feeling less determined to win, and more determined to figure out how the hell Allen was doing it. So when he spotted the white-haired boy entering an inn, he didn't think twice about following and invading his room again.

"We really need to stop meeting like this. People are going to get suspicious." Allen informed, smirk tugging at his lips.

Tyki pouted. "Would that really be so bad? Or are you ashamed of me?" He shot back, feeling smug when it manages to startle a laugh out of the boy.

"Seriously though. What do you want, Tyki? Because that bed over there is looking really tempting so you better have a good reason to be keeping me from it."

It occurs to him in that moment that Allen's lack of being scared of him should be less satisfying than it is, but he throws that thought away.

"A rematch. Backgammon this time. If you're sick of betting with money though, we can always bet something else." He offered.

Allen rolled his eyes. "I have no problems wiping the floor with you every single time, but isn't your wallet starting to feel a little light?"

Tyki scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous. I have more money than I know what to do with."

Shrugging, Allen took a seat. "Alright then, it's your money. I'm assuming you have a board."

Producing the board, Tyki moved to sit across from Allen, setting things up quickly.

Then the game began. In the beginning the noah thought that maybe Allen had decided not to cheat at all. Everything was going rather mediocre, and he hadn't seen anything underhanded.

But then things quickly began going uphill for Allen and downhill for himself. Allen had to be cheating, even though he couldn't figure out how, for the life of him.

"Hand it over." Allen singsonged when he made his final move and won.

Without complaint, Tyki handed over the twenty dollar note before disappearing.

The fifth time he challenges Allen to a game or baccarat and loses even worse than usual, Allen holding back with none of his usual nonchalance.

"In a bad mood are we, today?" Tyki teased.

Allen huffed, narrowing his eyes. "I'm fine." He informs Tyki, before proceeding to beat him for the third time in a row.

The noah chuckles. "Whatever you say, boy."

Frowning, Allen set everything up for another game. "This time I want to bet on something different for a change." He informed.

Tyki blinked in surprise before shrugging. "What did you have in mind?"

"If I win, you stop calling me boy and use my real name."

If the noah had been surprised before, he was definitely shocked now. But he was also amused. "Does it bother you that much, _boy_."

"You're an asshole. Yes or no?"

"Sure. What do I get if I win though?"

Allen smirked at that. "You won't. But you can pick anything within reason." He offered.

Tyki huffed at his likelihood of winning being proclaimed so openly. "There's no need to be rude. I'll choose when I win then."

Allen shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Neither of them were surprised when he didn't win that time either.

The next time they play together, Tyki isn't aiming to win, or to figure out how Allen was cheating in the first place.

"How hard would it be to convince you to play a game of strip poker with me?" He asked, announcing himself in Allen's room at a local inn.

The white-haired boy looked over at him with something akin to boredom. "Sick of betting with money?" He teased.

"Variety is the spice of life."

Shrugging, Allen sat across from his easily. "Alright then. Strip poker it is." He agreed.

It wasn't long before Tyki was sitting with only his boxers left. Allen, ruthless as ever, had refused to give the noah even a single round.

"How anyone could ever mistake you for innocent is beyond me. You're the devil."'

Allen laughed. "Such a bad loser, Mikk. Are we playing another round, or are you content with being stripped to just your boxers?"

"I'm not a quitter, Walker. I'll play until the end." He informed.

Shrugging, Allen waited as the cards were dealt again before winning with ease.

"Cough them up." He joked.

Tyki smirked, moving to strip himself of his last item of clothing. "If you wanted me naked, you could have just asked." He teased.

Allen scoffed. "Says the man who suggested it."

Sitting down once more without any shame, the noah leered at Allen. "Another round?"

"You have nothing left to bet with." Allen pointed out.

Tyki tilted his head. "I'm sure there's something else you could want from me."

A smirk tugged at Allen's lips.

Bingo.

"I suppose I'm not against the idea. You won't win though, so I don't understand why you're bothering to try."

Tyki shrugged. "Put it down to desperation instead of psychoanalysing me. All or nothing. If you win, I'll do anything that you want. If I win, you strip everything and lose the game." He offered.

Allen smirked, and it was oh so dark. "You're on."

Of course, Allen won.

"So what are you going to ask me for?" Tyki asked, curiosity clear.

Allen's smirk looked all the more dangerous. "You'll know soon."


End file.
